List of Mega Digimon (C-F)
This is the second part of a list of Digimon species that are of the Mega (究極体 Ultimate) as well as Super Ultimate (超究極体) level. For the other parts go to List of Mega Digimon (Part 1), List of Mega Digimon (Part 3), List of Mega Digimon (Part 4) and List of Mega Digimon (Part 5). Most Digimon of all levels reside in the Digital World (sometimes called "DigiWorld" for short), a parallel universe created from data inside the Earth's electronic communication networks. However, Digimon are sometimes capable of traveling to Earth - or as it is called in DigiWorld, the Real World. Callismon Callismon is a Synthetic Beast Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Callisto. It is a Grizzlymon that has been modified by Arkadimon's data. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Attacks * Deep Forest: Rams his claws on the ground, causing a small earthquake. * Rodeo Bullet: Fires bullets from the weapon on his right arm. Cannondramon Cannondramon is a Cyborg Digimon whose name is derived from "Cannon" and "Dragon". It resembles an armored Diplodocus with three cannons on its back. Digimon World 3 Cannondramon digivolves from Armormon. Digimon World DS Cannondramon digivolves from Triceramon. Cannnondramon also appears in Sheer Valley. Digimon: Dawn/Dusk Cannondramon digivolves from Triceramon. Level 47, Attack 255, Machine Experience 12500 Attacks * Dynamo Cannon (Dyna Cannon): Shoots giant destructive beams and munitions from each gunport on his body. * Grenade Storm: Shoots several munitions along with a direct shot of energy. ChaosBlackWarGreymon ChaosBlackWarGreymon (ChaosGreymon in Japan) is a Dragon Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Chaos BlackWarGreymon" ("Chaos Greymon" in Japan). It is a variant of WarGreymon that is mostly black and white. Like WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon, ChaosBlackWarGreymon is equipped with Dramon Destroyers, gauntlets which enable it to cut though almost anything, and grant it incredible physical strength. Like WarGreymon, its Brave Shield has the Crest of Courage on it. Digimon World 2 ChaosBlackWarGreymon is one of the three Chaos Generals, powerful bosses who work for the Chaos Lord. After they are defeated by Akira, the Chaos Generals are absorbed by Crimson, transforming him into NeoCrimson. Attacks * Giga Blaster (Giga Destroyer): Fires a fish-shaped missile from in between his hands. * Terra Force (Gaia Force): Collects energy from the Earth and shapes it into a massive sphere, which he hurls at his opponent. Variations / Subspecies *WarGreymon / BlackWarGreymon ChaosGallantmon ChaosGallantmon (ChaosDukemon in Japan) is a Dark Knight Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Chaos Gallantmon" ("Chaos Dukemon" in Japan). It is a Gallantmon that has awakened the virus-instinct inherent to its species. Like Gallantmon, ChaosGallantmon is equipped with a lance and a shield, though they are the diabolic Balmunc'Balmunc' is a sword in ''Das Nibelungenlied'' that is as powerful as Gram. lance and Gorgon shield, rather than the holy Gram Lance and Aegis Shield. Gallantmon Chaos Mode is the polar opposite to Gallantmon Crimson Mode. He was released as a toy by Bandai of America. While its status as an official Digimon is in dispute, its color scheme suggests that it is ChaosGallantmon's version of Gallantmon's mode-change. Digital Monsters: D-Project ChaosGallantmon digivolves from BlackWarGrowlmon. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 ChaosGallantmon is an unlockable digivolution of BlackGuilmon. Digimon World DS You can obtain a Digiegg containing ChaosGallantmon if you Match BlackWarGreymon and BlackMegaGargomon. Afterwards, any Antylamon can digivolve to ChaosGallantmon. Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk ChaosGallantmon is the leader of the Night Crow organization. In Dawn, he is being controlled by the Chrono Core, turning him into ChaosGallantmon Core and changing his appearance to a more cold-looking version. ChaosGallantmon DNA-digivolves from BlackWarGrowlmon and Diaboromon. Attacks * Judecca Prison: Fires darkness bolts from his shield. * Demon's Disaster: Consecutive attacks with his lance Balmunc. Variations / Subspecies * Gallantmon / ChaosGallantmon C ChaosMetalSeadramon ChaosMetalSeadramon (ChaosSeadramon in Japan) is an Android Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Chaos MetalSeadramon" ("Chaos Seadramon" in Japan). It is a variant of MetalSeadramon that is mostly black and white. Digimon World 2 ChaosMetalSeadramon is one of the three Chaos Generals, powerful bosses who work for the Chaos Lord.. After they are defeated by Akira, the Chaos Generals are absorbed by Crimson, transforming him into NeoCrimson. Attacks * Ultimate Stream: Summons a massive wave of water-like energy that surrounds all the opponents. Variations / Subspecies * MetalSeadramon ChaosPiedmon ChaosPiedmon is a Wizard Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Chaos Piedmon". It is a variant of Piedmon that is mostly black and white. Digimon World 2 ChaosPiedmon is one of the three Chaos Generals, powerful bosses who work for the Chaos Lord.. After they are defeated by Akira, the Chaos Generals are absorbed by Crimson, transforming him into NeoCrimson. Attacks * Trump Sword: Unsheathes the swords on its back and throws them at the opponent. Variations / Subspecies * Piedmon Chaosdramon Chaosdramon is a Machine Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Chaos Dragon". It is an improved version of Machinedramon whose mere existence distorts all order in the Digital World. Its body is made of Red-Digizoid (the strongest alloy of Chrome Digizoid), which grants it great defense, and amplifies the evil and thirst for destruction programmed into its Digi-Core. Digimon Next Chaosdramon is one of Barbamon's Commandment Commanders, and has a dislike of Zanbamon, one of the other Commanders. It leads the attack on the secret rebel base, kills Andromon, and fights MachGaogamon in the System World. Digimon World 2 Attacks * Hyper Cannons (Hyper Mugen Cannon): An attack which releases an overly-powerful energy wave out of the cannon guns on his back. * Chaos Crusher: Hits the enemy with his drill claw repeatedly. * Doomsday Countdown: Randomly fires all his guns in every direction. Variations / Subspecies * Chaosdramon X Chaosmon Chaosmon is a Unique Digimon, in that the circumstance surrounding its creation are anomalous. Digimon such as this are designated "Chaosmon" by the Digital World's Central Dogma and are further classified as anomalies. Interesting enough, this particular Chaosmon shares many similarities to Omnimon. But unlike most DNA-digivolved Digimon, whose Digi-cores fuse during Digivolution, the Digi-cores of BantyoLeomon and Darkdramon which make up this Chaosmon remain separate, creating a Digimon whose form is very unstable. It's name derives from Chaos. Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk Chaosmon DNA-digivolves from any two of BantyoLeomon, Darkdramon or Valdurmon. Signature Attacks * : A single decisive stroke with the Bantyo Blade which slices the adversary in half. * Dark Prominence: Fires the digital cell-destroying Gigastic Cannon in the Darkdra-Arm. Cherubimon Cherubimon (known as Kerpymon in the movie) is the Mega form of Lopmon. He is one of the Three Celestial Digimon that preserve the balance of the Digital World. He slightly resembles an angel, and a jester. His name is from Cherubim (singular: Cherub), the second rank angel and one of a class of celestial beings described in the Book of Enoch. He protects God's wisdom. He defends the "Kernel" of the Digital World along with Seraphimon and Ophanimon. While he is usually good, he can be corrupted, with his body changing color to his bipolar "Evil" side, who could shatter the balance of the Digital World. In the Japanese version, the vaccine and virus versions are named as ケルビモン(善) ''Cherubimon (Good)'' and ケルビモン(悪) ''Cherubimon (Evil)'' respectively. For some reason, Cherubimon seems to be more of a "bad guy" than a "good guy." Cherubimon is also able to gravitate objects - such as other Digimon - towards or away from him. He can also enlarge himself and he also has the power to locally reverse time. Digimon Adventure 02 Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals Digimon Frontier Attacks * Lightning Spear: Creates a bolt of lightning and throws it at the enemy. Attacks exclusive to the uncorrupted / vaccine version of Cherubimon * Storm of Judgment (Heaven's Judgement): Summons a thunder cloud that drops a set number of lightning bolts. Attacks exclusive to the corrupted / virus version of Cherubimon * Terminal Judgment (Heaven's Judgement): A bigger variation of Storm of Judgement. * Thousand Spears: Creates multiple Lightning Spears. * Lightning Blast: Unleashes a blast of energy from his mouth. Chronomon Destroyer Mode Chronomon Destroyer Mode is a Super Ultimate Level Digimon, the same level of Arkadimon SU, Daemon SU and UlforceVeedramon FM. He is known as Chronomon Destroy Mode in Japan. Digimon World DS Chronomon Destroyer Mode is the final boss of the game. Once defeated, he converts to his Holy Mode. Only his Holy Mode is obtainable in this game. Chronomon Holy Mode Chronomon Holy Mode is a Super Ultimate Level Digimon, the same level of Arkadimon SU, Daemon SU and UlforceVeedramon FM. Digimon World DS After defeating Chronomon Destroyer Mode, he converts to his Holy Mode, which has the appearance of a bird. After the credits roll, you can battle him again, and if you win, you can add him to your team. He is said to be the strongest digimon in the Digital World. Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk Chronomon Holy Mode is obtainable through DNA Digivolution of Varodurumon and Susanoomon. He is also the final enemy in the Legend Tamer Quest. Attacks * Holy Flare ClavisAngemon ClavisAngemon is a Virtue Digimon. His type is the singular form of Virtues, the 5th hierarchy of angels. He carries the X-Antibody. The "Clavis" in his name is the Latin for key. He fights with an enormous weapon which takes the shape of "The Key", he fulfills his duty without disturbing "the formation of the pantheon", he was sealed with the door, the "Zenith Gate"(the door which continues to the zenith of the Digital World) as a guardian. Digimon World 4 ClavisAngemon was an obtainable digivolution specializing in stab based attacks. First obtainable by completing Undead Yard with Veemon. Starting MP technique was the Petty Aura. Digimon World DS ClavisAngemon appears as an NPC. He is the ruler of the Tamers Union and the observer of Platinum Tamers. He attempts to destroy Chronomon with Alphamon's help, but fails. Attacks * The Key: Creates a rod of light and energy used to unlock the Zenith Gate. * Zenith Gate: A portal to another universe in which light energy is stored. Opening this gate allows energy to escape the universe attacking the opponent. Craniummon Craniummon is an Exalted Knight Digimon, one of the thirteen Royal Knights. His name comes from the word cranium, the human skull. This is due to the fact that Craniummon's head is shaped like a skull. Craniummon is a large, armored humanoid digimon with a skull-like helmet. He wields a double bladed spear called Claíomh Solais and a shield named Avalon. The high-speed rotation of his spear pulverizes all data. Digimon Data Squad Attacks *'End Waltz': Rotates both himself and his Claíomh Solais spear, creating a destructive shockwave around him. *'God Breath': Uses his shield "Avalon" to protect himself from attacks in any direction. In official settings, the defense is absolute due to the aid of Yggdrasil, but only lasts 3 seconds. Crusadermon Crusadermon is an Exalted Knight Digimon, one of the thirteen Royal Knights. His name is taken from crusader, which is a term for a warrior who took part in the Crusades a more generic term for anyone who fights for a cause. His Japanese name, RhodoKnightmon, is a pun on "Lord Knight" and rhodonite. LordKnightmon is also used as an alternate English name in the dub of Digimon World 4. In the original Japanese version, Crusadermon was originally a male, but in the English dubbed version, he was identified as a female. Despite being a member of the Royal Knights, Crusadermon displays a merciless and cruel nature to the weak, using a self-defined sense of justice as an excuse for injustice. Crusadermon is known as the "indifferent warrior" and is commonly seen carrying a rose. He is equipped with the Pile Bunker shield, which can be used to attack or defend. Digimon Frontier Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Data Squad Digimon World 4 Crusadermon (known as LordKnightmon) is the second boss you fight in Machine Pit. Attacks * Fist of Athena (Argent Fear): Does a powerfully explosive punch with the arm on which the Pile Bunker is mounted. * Spiral Masquerade: Speeds around its enemy, slicing them with the four ribbon-blades on his armor. * Laser Lattice These attacks are only named in the dub.: Creates an energy net that projects out from the palm. * Scarlet Tempest : Uses the rose it carries to create a whirlwind of rose petals. Daemon Daemon is a Demon Lord Digimon, one of the Seven Great Demon Lords. His name comes from Demon, which is also his Japanese name. His design is based on that of Satan. Daemon is the Demon Lord who represents Wrath and the planet Jupiter. The origins of this malevolent Dark Lord are shrouded in mystery. It is said he was a Seraphimon who attempted to take over the Digital World but was banished to the Dark Area where he became the ruler of all that is evil. Daemon wears a cloak that hides his true diabolical form. This form is sometimes called Creepymon. Digimon Adventure 02 V-Tamer Digimon World DS Daemon must be defeated by the player as part of the quest to defeat the Seven Great Demon Lords, and the first Demon Lord that the player fights. The fight happens at the Hard Mountains. Also, a Mummymon can Digivolve into the cloaked version of Daemon (called "Creepymon" in the game in this form). "Creepymon" also appears at the Lava River. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Daemon digivolves from Lucemon Chaos Mode. Attacks * Evil Inferno (Flame Inferno): Fires a stream of flames from his hands. * Evil Flapping (Slash Nail) * Chaos Flare Daemon (Super Ultimate) Daemon achieves this form when he is merged with Arkadimon. Having the "Dark Virus", he can freely control the emotion of the living as he has power over the data composition of Digimon, i.e. 0 and 1. V-Tamer Daemon digivolved to Super Ultimate after absorbing Arkadimon's data. But he was killed at the hands of Zeromaru's Super Ultimate form. Attacks *'Algol's Flame' *'Dark Spreader' Darkdramon Darkdramon is a Cyborg-type dragon Digimon, the Mega form of Commandramon. He is the final decisive battle weapon of D-Brigade. This is intelligence that does not ever leave the level of rumor, but a Tankdramon that was shot down in a military operation to remove the target that is called "BAN-TYO", was being recuperated, and it is said that he digivolved to Darkdramon at a D-Brigade research facility. On the verge of his digivolution, it seemed that a large quantity of Dark Matter was being used, and after his digivolution, he ran wild and escaped. These days, it seems that even the D-Brigade can not secure the whereabouts of Darkdramon. They say that he wanders in search of code name "BAN-TYO" even today. Darkdramon's body has a special texture treatment applied, which judges his environment's colors in real time and makes it possible to display any camouflage pattern. Digimon World DS Darkdramon digivolves from WereGarurumon with 7000 dragon exp, and can be found at Destroyed Belt. Attacks * Dark Roar: Fires an energy orb made of pure Dark Matter from his mouth. * Giga Stick Lance: Attacks with the weapon mounted on his right arm. This lance is strong as Gallantmon's Gram Lance. Devitamamon Devitamamon is a Mutant Digimon, the evil Mega form of Digitamamon. He is called the "Pandora's Box", jammed with all the evil in the Digital World. Attacks * Black Death Cloud: Gas attack that can blind his enemies and corrode their minds. * Laser Eyes (Dazzling Eye): Shoots lasers from his eyes. DexDorugoramon DexDorugoramon is the evil Mega form of Dorumon, the corrupted form of Dorugoramon. He is known as Death-X-DORUgoramon in Japan. Digital Monster X-Evolution DexDorugoramon was created by Yggdrasil with a part of the Data of the captured Dorumon. The newborn Digimon then started to create a huge number of Digi-Tama (Digi-eggs), from which DexDoruGreymon hatched, which then started to delete the Digital World. Later DexDorugoramon confronted Alphamon and Omnimon in a large room to stop them from entering Yggdrasil's lair. It immediately attacked and when Omnimon attacked it with his Supreme Cannon, the damage caused by the blast was immediately healed. The evil Digimon then used it's tail to slam Omnimon in the wall and it then wanted to attack Alphamon. Alphamon however used his Digitalize of Soul attack on the evil Digimon, thus shooting it into pieces. Afterwards the two Royal Knights entered Yggdrasil's lair but while they confronted the Host Computer, the pieces of DexDorugoramon reformed into Dexmon, which then again attacked the two knights. Digimon D-Cyber When Masuken makes it look like Hikaru killed Teru, Dorumon digivolves into DexDorugoramon. After angering him further, DexDorugoramon further Dex Digivolved into DexDorugoramon. This attracted the attention of Omnimon, who proceeded to fight DexDorugoramon. After Hikaru threatened to stop being friends, he calmed down. Attacks *'Metal Impulse': Blows away the body frames of its target, leaving only the DigiCore for devouring. *'Dorudiin': Breathes fire waves hot enough to burn and crush his opponents. Variations / Subspecies *Dorugoramon Dexmon Dexmon (Death-X-mon in Japan) is the final villain in the Digital Monster X-Evolution movie. It is the result of taking away the life-data of Dorumon from DexDorugoramon. It is not officially a Digimon per se as it lacks a DigiCore. Digital Monster X-Evolution When DexDorugoramon was destroyed by Alphamon, the shattered fragments of his body recombined into the even more powerful Dexmon in order to defend Yggdrasil against Alphamon and Omnimon. Smashing through the floor into Yggdrasil’s inner sanctum, Dexmon managed to capture Omnimon and attacked him with an energy blast. However Alphamon flew in front of Omnimon, thus protecting him. He then called forth the Ultimate War Blade King Dragon Sword and used it to free Omnimon by slashing the sword in Dexmon's arm. However Alphamon's arm also took the same damage. Alphamon then fought the powerful evil Digimon and when he saw that every damage he inflicted up Dexmon was also thrown back to him he finally realized Dexmon's true nature. As a result, Alphamon threw his sword like a boomerang so that it impaled both him and Dexmon. He then told the shocked Omnimon that Dexmon was his shadow and afterwards gave him his X-Antibody while he and Dexmon merged back into Dorumon. Attacks *'Process F' *'Process O' Diaboromon Diaboromon (Diablomon in Japan) is an Unidentified Digimon whose name is derived from the Spanish "Diablo", and whose design is derived from the Y2K Bug. By absorbing all the data on a computer network, this Digimon can repeatedly digivolve and grow to a gigantic size in an attempt to commit all kinds of destruction in the Digital World. A Diaboromon who absorbs a great amount of data and knowledge will take on an almighty existence and will enjoy his destruction and massacre. However, all Diaboromons are terrible once their purposes are clear; one even planned to take over a military computer and destroy all the Real World through a nuclear attack. Digimon Adventure Our War Game! Digimon Adventure 02 Revenge of Diaboromon Digimon Tamers Three Diaboromon, each the fusion of a Chrysalimon mass, were among the Mega Level Digimon to aid Azulongmon to fight against the D-Reaper. Digimon: Digital Card Battle Diaboromon appears in Infinity Tower as the Battle Master. The Diaboromon card belongs to the Dark card group. It can be obtained if you fuse Infermon and Digitamamon at the Fusion Shop. Digimon World 2 Diaboromon can be found in Tera Domain after you beat the game. Diaboromon digivolves from Okuwamon. Digimon World 3 Diaboromon is an acquirable Digivolution for any party Digimon. Diaboromon is gained by raising a BlackWarGreymon and a GranKuwagamon to level 99 each. Also, if you DNA Digivolve BlackWarGreymon and GranKuwagamon then Diaboromon will appear and attack with Lost Paradise, then he disappears. Digimon World 4 Diaboromon is the third boss you will encounter in Venom Jungle. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Diaboromon is one of the secret characters who can be unlocked. Digimon World DS Diaboromon digivolves from Infermon at Lv50 with 250+ attack. Diaboromon can also be found in Core Field. Also, a Tamer with 2 Diaboromon and a Gallantmon is fought at the Tamer Arena. Digimon Racing Diaboromon is also a boss like Omnimon only in the track Digital Space. Attacks * Web Wrecker (Catastrophe Cannon): Fires a powerful destructive energy bullet from the orb on his chest. * Lost Paradise (Paradise Lost): Releases a terrible explosion from his body. * System Failure (System Fail): Encases himself within a gigantic green sphere, blasting all nearby opponents away and De-Digivolving them. * Cable Crusher: His arms extend to attack the enemy. * Line Surge: Spreads both of his arms outwards and spins in place. * Page Fault: Rolls over and strikes enemies with the blades on his back. * Virus Download: Holds his hands back, charging them, and then thrusts forward, extending his arms and shooting his hands forward. Dianamon Dianamon is one of the Olympus Twelve, and the Mega form of Lunamon. She is named after Diana, the Roman goddess of the moon and the hunt. Like the two sides of the moon, Dianamon also has two different characters. As an Olympus Twelve, she takes charge of water and ice, and can battle even under absolute zero. On her legs are the "faces" named Goodnight Sisters. Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk Dianamon digivolves from Crescemon. Attacks * Crescent Haken: Slashes the enemy after deluding them by creating illusions using the mystic power of the moon. * Arrow of Artemis: Shoots the enemy with sharp ice arrows from the stickups on her back. * Goodnight Moon: Releases moonlight from the "Goodnight Sisters" on her legs, causing her enemy to fall asleep. DinoRexmon DinoRexmon is a Dinosaur Digimon carrying the X-Antibody. Its name is a combination of Dinosaur and Tyrannosaurus Rex. DinoRexmon is also known as the "Fearful King". Its lethal strength is equal in strength with its rival Spinomon. Attacks * Ogre Flame * Splatter Hunting DinoTigermon DinoTigermon is an Ancient Beast Digimon carrying the X-Antibody. It resembles a half robot, half smilodon digimon with light blue fur and darker blue stripes. DinoTigermon is digivolved from the SaberLeomon which can survive under the law of the jungle. It is a rare Digimon. Attacks * Highland Fang * Ground Fang Dominimon Dominimon is a Dominion Digimon, one of Lord HolyAngemon's Mega forms. His name originates from the Domini'''ons, the fourth rank angel and one of the nine classes of Celestial Beings described in the Book of Enoch. Dominimon is equipped with a green beam blade and has two large shoulder pads that can double as shields. He is counted as one of the "Army Corps of the Pantheon". He appears very rarely, and his territory is unknown. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 '''Attacks * Final Excalibur: Strikes the ground with his sword and a glowing sky blue star appears on the ground which turns into a large angelic warrior who disintegrates the enemy in its way. Dorugoramon Dorugoramon is a Beast Dragon Digimon, one of the Mega forms of Dorumon. His Japanese name is DORUgoramon.Although unreliable, the Japanese Bandai website uses DORUgoramon. It is argued that his Japanese name should be DORU'ghora'mon ("ghora" is the Sanskrit for terror, horrible or fearful), but that's not persuading. Digimon World DS Dorugoramon digivolves from DoruGreymon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Dorugoramon digivolves from DoruGreymon. Attacks * Brave Metal * Dorudiin * Blade Storm: Dorugoramon flaps his wings, and mini energy blades come out of his wings. Variations / Subspecies * DexDorugoramon Duftmon Duftmon is an Exalted Knight Digimon, one of the thirteen Royal Knights. His name comes from the German word for scent. Duftmon is a Royal Knight with a helmet that resembles a black leopard (which he moves down over his eyes), wings, and a rapier named Aussterben. He is the leading strategist among the Royal Knights, who believes power means justice. He has the ability to control even the most sturborn of members. He is able to mode change into a second form called Duftmon Leopard Mode. Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Duftmon is obtainable through DNA Digivolution of GuardiAngemon and GrapLeomon. Attacks *'Aussterben' (Extinction): Creates a high charged destructive shock wave from his rapier which destroys everything in its path. *'Ernste Wehr' (Earnest Resistance): Charges a dark aura around his rapier and lashes an energy blast towards the enemy. Duftmon Leopard Mode Duftmon Leopard Mode is the mode-changed form of Duftmon who unlike its previous forms walks on all fours. This form is necessary as Duftmon is such a tactician, he feels he needs to gallop around the battlefield. Attacks * Eroberung (Conquest): Surrounds his enemy with a ball-shaped energy mine produced from his round tail-tip. * Wolkenkratzer (Sky Scraper): Attacks his enemy with rock pillars that thrust out from the earth. Duftmon X Having accepted the X-Antibody, Duftmon's appearance changed vastly(the most changes in his armor), and has gained two new attacks that are of now undestinguisible from promotional images. Dynasmon Dynasmon is an Exalted Knight Digimon whose name is derived from dynast or δύναμις (dunamis). It is a winged, draconic Royal Knight who wears Chrome-Digizoid armor. He possesses the greatest physical strength among the Royal Knights, as well as amazing defense and tremendous speed due to his ability to fly. He also has the ability to absorb the attacks of his opponents in order to empower his own. He is very chivalrous and follows the code of bushido, valuing justice above all else. As such, he will swear loyalty to one who he senses as being just, even if they are evil. Though it has never appeared in the anime, Dynasmon has an X-Antibody form. This form has an extra set of wings, sharper structures on his armor and more pronounced horns. Digimon Frontier Digimon Data Squad Attacks * Breath of Wyvern: Unleashes his destructive energy aura from the mouth, which takes the form of a massive dragon. * DNA Disintergrator/Dragon Thrower (Dragon's Roar): A powerful blast attack shot from the gems on his palms, sometimes taking the shape of a DNA strand. Variations / Subspecies * Dynasmon X Dynasmon X Dynasmon X is exalted knight digimon, a Dynasmon modified by the X-Antibody. Variations / Subspecies * Dynasmon Eaglemon Eaglemon is a Cyborg Digimon who has an appearance of an eagle. It is known as Crossmon in Japan. Eaglemon's function is to monitor outsiders who enter into the Digital World. Since his body is covered in metal, he is almost invulnerable to physical attacks. He has holy powers and is said to be the male version of Phoenixmon. Digimon World DS Eaglemon digivolves from Parrotmon. Eaglemon also appears at the Tropical Isles. Attacks * Kaiser Phoenix: A high speed blow using his gold encased body. * Mystic Break: Shoots a white beam that turns the foe into ash. Ebemon Ebemon is a Cyborg Digimon. His name "Ebe", is the short form of Extraterrestrial Biological Entity. He is Vademon's Digivolved form while being analyzed and was artificially brought forth to a top-secret location like Area 51, although it is said that he was made using extraterrestrial technology. The country is said to carry out research and development regarding Digimon in profound secrecy, in order to govern the Digital World for themselves. Digimon World Dawn/dusk Ebemon digivolves from Vademon.Ebemon may also be seen in Darkmoon city near Dark office. Attacks * Brain Rupture: Installs a cracking program into his enemy's A.I. from the left gun and sucks up the enemy's data. * Planet Destroyer: Unlocks all of his accumulated powers and discharges them from the right gun. One planet can be destroyed in an instant through this attack. Variations / Subspecies * Ebemon X Ebonwumon Ebonwumon is an Exalted Beast Digimon, one of the four Harmonious ones (or Digimon Sovereigns) and the Guardian of the Digital World's Northern Hemisphere. His Japanese name is Xuanwumon, derived from Xuanwu, the Chinese astronomical name for the northern quadrant of the sky. The Japanese word Genbu is also derived from this. The Chinese often portray Xuanwu as a tortoise, and the Japanese copied this tradition, as seen in the design of Ebonwumon. Ebonwumon resembles a tortoise with a second snake-like head and a tree for a shell. He has an affable personality. Digimon Adventure 02 Although Ebonwumon neither appeared nor was mentioned in the series, he was one of the Harmonious Ones (the name of the Sovereigns in this series), who, together with his partners was defeated by the Dark Masters. They were released when the DigiDestined used the powers of their crests, but were re-imprisoned when Ken Ichijouji became the Digimon Emperor. They then created the D-3 Digivice and gave it to the new DigiDestined to fight against Ken. Digimon Tamers * Notably, Dave Wittenberg made the left head speak with an Irish accent while the right head speaks with a Scottish accent. Ryo and Cyberdramon encountered Ebonwumon in Baihumon's territory, which he guarded while Baihumon was fighting the D-Reaper, however then reappeared wounded. Later on, Baihumon and Ebonwumon met with Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon on how to handle the D-Reaper situation and helped Calumon release the Shining Digivolution which Digivolved every Digimon everywhere to their Mega forms to help the Sovereign. In the final battle against the D-Reaper, Ebonwumon assisted Azulongmon, Baihumon, and Zhuqiaomon into dragging the Cable Reaper back into the Digital World during Operation: Doodlebug, thus saving the Tamers. Digimon World DS Ebonwumon is the Observer of Bronze Tamers, and after being affected with a virus, he becomes a boss in the Tropical Isles. Attacks * Phantom Mist (霧幻): Covers the area with a hallucinogenic mist that causes his opponent to see things and go insane. * Black Hail (黒雹): Calls down large crystalline blocks of black ice from the sky, which smash and destroy his enemies. ElDoradimon ElDoradimon is a Mutant Digimon who is named after El Dorado: The City of Gold. He has a city riding on his shell. Any other information beyond that is shrouded in mystery. Digimon Data Squad ElDoradimon is the Digimon that carries the Holy Capital of the Digital World on his back. During the Gizmon invasion, Akihiro Kurata planted Digital Gates around it causing it to appear in the Real World. It was then deleted by the Gizmon XT, combining with a missile to form a single laser beam. Its Digi-Egg was also destroyed. Attacks * Meteor Earthquake * Golden Road Fanglongmon Fanglongmon is a God Beast Digimon, the leader of the four Digimon Sovereigns: Azulongmon, Baihumon, Zhuqiaomon and Ebonwumon. He protects the center of the Digital World. He is known in Japan as Huanglongmon, derived from Huang-long, the Yellow Dragon of the Center in Chinese mythology.Since Yellow Dragon became the symbol of Chinese Emperor's authority, it was later replaced by Qilin. Fanglongmon is said to have created the four Sovereigns, and is extremely more massive than their already impressive size. He is golden colored and had six eyes, with digi-cores lining his back. Attacks * Tai Chi (太極): Separates and erases the light and darkness of the Digital World. * Yellow Circle (黄廻) Fuujinmon Fuujinmon is an Android Digimon whose name is derived from the Japanese . It is equipped with Justimon's Critical Arms. It is good at close combat. Digimon World 3 Fuujinmon was one of the three Digimon in Lord Megadeath's party. Attacks * Malt Cyclone * Critical Arm Reference M